The Indigenous linguistic and cultural concepts of heritability and comprehension of genomics research in Nigeria (INDIGENE) study is a project designed to evaluate the use of linguistic and culturally derived concepts of genomics and heritability in an indigenous African population and use this to develop enhanced consent forms. The project will then test the impact of these enhanced consent forms on the comprehension of genomics research, diabetes mellitus and principles of informed consent within the context of an H3Africa Diabetes Mellitus Genomics research project in Nigeria. The impact of the enhanced form on participants' comprehension and satisfaction will also be evaluated